


catching a glimpse

by PeachyPinkSeokjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, hyunin need more love, hyunjin's parents are homophobic, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPinkSeokjin/pseuds/PeachyPinkSeokjin
Summary: Soulmate AU:you get a glimpse of what your soulmate is doing at the moment





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongin’s friends:  
> Seungmin // Jisung // Felix
> 
> Hyunjin’s friends:  
> Minho // Chanbin // Chan // Woojin
> 
> (sorry if I mess up their personalities, I'll try my best ++ thank you to my friend for rereading over my story!)

Jeongin was six when he first started getting the visions, some would say. The first glimpse he saw, was a boy on his bed reading a comic with his mother. He had black hair and was smiling like crazy. He couldn’t catch the mothers or the boys face only their hair and some other details. Soon as it started, it ended. 

This never happened to him before, of course. The first thing that Jeongin did was run to his mother and tell her everything. He remembers her looking down at him and picking him up to hug him. “That’ll happen more often, Jeongin. When you get older I’ll tell you more, alright?” Jeongin nodded and looked into her eyes as they both had smiles on their faces. 

For Hyunjin it was different, he was nine when he first has gotten one. He saw a small boy, around his age maybe younger, differently shorter than Hyunjin. He couldn’t tell what his hair color was, but he could figure out the small boy was rolling around in his bed, he also had a small night light rested in one of the corners. The boy was holding something in his hand, but it was a blur for Hyunjin.

He didn’t know what to do, should we wait until morning to tell his parents. Should he get out of bed and go tell them now? He decided to go up to them and tell him. His mother smiled and his father shook his head in disappointment. Hyunjin’s mother bent over to tell him, “we’ll talk more in the morning alright? Go to bed sweetie.” She kissed his forehead before sending him off. 

He got to his room and behind the door, he heard his father say. “I can’t believe my son’s going to be a homosexual. Our family is going to ruin.”

“If Hyunjin does turn out to be-” His mother paused, “homosexual. Then we must try our best to keep on loving him. He is our son after all.” 

“Let’s talk later, I won’t have my son turning out wrong.” His father sounded angry. Hyunjin had no idea what homosexual means. From his parent's words, it was something bad.


	2. ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin sees another vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you to my friend who is keeping up with my questions and not leaving me

Jeongin woke up from the sound of his phone beeping like crazy. He opened the group chat Jisung made. “It’ll be good in the future!” Jisung said in the chat as the others complained. They all knew the only reason why they didn’t like the idea was from Jisung spamming at two-three am.

  
  
**Squirrel (/ω＼):**  
JEONGIN!  
WKE!  
UP!  
SEUNGMINNIE!  
WAKE!  
U!  
FRELES!  
WAK!  
UP!

  
  
**Minnie ♪:**  
ginie wake up so he doesn’t spam :(

  
  
**Freckles \\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶/:**  
j e o n g i n

  
  
**Squirrel (/ω＼):**  
w a k e

  
  
**Freckles \\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶/:**  
u p

  
  
Ginie **/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\:**  
Yes? I’m awake hyungs. Stop spamming (ᗒᗩᗕ)

  
**Squirrel (/ω＼):**  
I hve smthg supr imprtnt o tll u guys!!!1!! (❁´◡`❁)  
cmE to teh cfe arnd 1!  
Dm’t b l8 thS tImE fEliX!!

  
  
**Minnie ♪:**  
I’ll be there jisung!  
Squirrel (/ω＼):  
JEONGIN?/!

  
  
Ginie **/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\:**  
Of course!

  
  
**Freckles \\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶/:**  
me too! I lose track of time quickly! I’ll try to keep track this time!!

  
**Squirrel (/ω＼):**  
<3333333 love u gys!

  
**Minnie ♪:**  
<33

  
  
Ginie **/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\:**  
Ily too hyung! All of you! ･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･

  
  
**Freckles \\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶/:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

  
  
**Minnie ♪:**  
<3 see you guys there!

  
Jeongin rolled over to look at his alarm clock. “11:47” Thoughts of ‘why did I stay up too late,’ or ‘why didn’t I set an alarm,’ filled his mind. He got up and stretched before hopping into the shower.

 

When the water hit Jeongin’s back it made him jump.”Ow, too hot.” He turned the water cooler then continued. ‘I wonder what Jisung is going to say, he usually tells us on the group chat or group call.’ Jeongin shook his head and washed up.

  
When he got out he didn’t have to do anything for another hour, he was interrupted soon before leaving by a glimpse of his so-called soulmate. Over time the visions got clearer and longer, occasionally, they were blurry and short but not to bad like the first. The boy- Jeongin’s soulmate, was in black skinny jeans and what looked like a white shirt. His hair was styled partly and smiling. The said boy was hugging a smaller girl in a yellow floral styled dress with a jean jacket. She had short lightly curled black hair.

  
  
‘Must be on a date.’ He thought. ‘Can people not end up with their soulmate?’ He heard about it online and in stories, he still had no clue if it was real or not. They're your soulmate, of course, you guys are going to end up together? At least that’s what Jeongin thinks.

  
  
He didn’t like thinking that your soulmate could end up with someone else. He thought it would be better if he went on his phone till he had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the spacing is weird


	3. hyunjin's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin goes on a date and something happens he didn't think would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one didn't work will this one?

_ “Hey, Hyunjin!” Jiyoo waved him down while walking home. “Do you have a minute?” _

 

_ “Yeah, whatcha need Jiyoo?” From what it looked like to Hyunjin when he said her name a light blush appeared on her cheeks.  _

 

_ “I was wondering if you wanted- uh… If you wanted to go on a hangout.” She stumbled over her words. _

 

_ “Date? Sure I’m with it. Saturday is fine, I’m free all weekend.” He said and gave her his number. “Just text me the details.” He smiled at her and the blush on her cheeks grew more visible.  _

 

_ <3  
_

 

**_??:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hey, this is Jiyoo from earlier.  _

_ We can meet on saturday, I get home around 11, so 12 or a bit earlier is fine. _

 

**_Hyunjin <3:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Yeah that’s fine, 12:30 ish? What to go to that new cafe that opened? _

 

**_Jiyoo:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ That sounds nice! 12:30 it is!  _

 

_ <3  
_

 

There was Hyunjin hugging a girl that was in one of his classes, a girl he knew nothing about. They walked into the new cafe and orders whatever, then found a place to sit. They got their food quickly. 

 

“Can I ask what are your likes, hobbies, etc?” Hyunjin said as he slowly ate his food. 

 

She nodded and continued. “I would like to be painter one day. I own a cat called Tofu. He’s adorable and I love him to death.” She laughed. “One of my hobbies is to read and write poetry. I also play guitar. You?”

 

“I play basketball and I like to read comics. I also have a dog, very cute. I’m not sure what I want to be in the future yet. I’ll come soon, I know.” He smiled. A blush crept up on her cheeks once more.

 

The door ringed and two boys came in, one he thought he knew- then it came to him. That’s his soulmate. Just walked through the door. He thought it would be more, more something. More magical. His parents would say,  _ “being homosexual is a sin” _ , or,  _ “if you kiss a boy, do anything with one, you’ll be a disgrace to the family Hyunjin.” _ His father always said as a kid, sometimes now.

 

The boy must have seen him also because he smiled, and Hyunjin fell hard. Hyunjin didn’t know it was possible to fall for someone by just a smile. Jiyoo must have sensed something wrong so she turned around. 

 

“Oh, Hey Jeongin! You too Seungmin.” She waved.

 

“Hello to you Jiyoo.” Hyunjin guesses Jeongin bowed and Seungmin waved. “Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“Yeah, he told us he would meet us. Liar.” Seungmin laughed. 

 

“Would you like to sit with us? It’s fine right Hyunjin?” Hyunjin was called out of his daze when he heard his name. He nodded quickly and smiled at the two. 

 

The guy with glasses sat by Jiyoo and the other boy sat by Hyunjin. Hyunjin felt that the boy could light up the room from just his smile. ‘Get over it Hyunjin,’ He thought. ‘I’ll be a disgrace.’ He shook his head.

 

“So Hyunjin, this is Seungmin.” Jiyoo pointed to the guy with glasses and red hair. “He’s Jeongin.” She pointed to the boy sitting next to him. “He’s a grade younger than us, so we don’t see him around very often.” He nodded and said hello to the two.

 

They talked for a while, right before Jeongin was going to say something to Hyunjin, the door flew open. “Oh, there's Jisung and Felix. We should be going now. Thank you for letting us hang out with you!” Jeongin stood up and bowed. He left with the other three boys.

 

He and Jiyoo continued with their date. After their date, they went for a walk in the park. Jiyoo was the one to stop them. “Hey, I know this is weird and all. I really really like you Hyunjin. I think you have the most beautiful smile ever, your eyes when you smile are super cute to add. I really hope you return these feels. So Hyunjin, would you be my boyfriend?” She looked up blushing.

 

Hyunjin knew he shouldn’t, really shouldn’t. Along with those feelings, he didn’t want his parents to think down on him. He forced a smile that looked real enough to Jiyoo to make her blush even more. He nodded then quickly hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes :s


	4. love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravioli Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hungry while writing.

Jeongin and Seungmin followed the other two over to a table straying from Hyunjin and Jiyoo. “I’ll go order,” Felix said leaving the other three boys to walk about whatever in their minds.

“I saw you looked at Hyunjin a lot, Jeongin,” Seungmin spoke into the silence. 

“What! I was not!” Jeongin gasped. Jisung laughed and made cheeky eyes over in Jeongin direction. “Shut up Jisung.” Jeongin snorted. Felix came back with the drinks and sat down to hear what Jisung had to say.

“What did you want Jisung?” Felix asked, sipping his drink while listening.

“So, this is super important to me.” Jisung steadied out his breathing. “I got a vision and whatever, normal. This was at 11 or 12 last night. I can’t remember.” Jisung started laughing at the thought. “So my soulmate and shit-”

“Go on.” Felix interrupted.

“Shut up. Anyway, my soulmate was eating ravioli.” Jisung clapped while smiling at the other three boys with disappointed faces.

“What the fuck Jisung.” Felix blurted out.

“We’re in public Felix!” Seungmin hit his arm while shaking his head.

“I did see some of his face though. He’s really cute!”

“You woke me up for this?” Jeongin sighed. “I was having a really good dream!”

“What about?” Felix asked, sipping on his drink once more.

“It’s probably weird to you, but to me, it was the best dream ever. I was on an island with someone else I don’t know. They had a bunch of chickens!” Jeongin threw his hands up.

“Again, we’re in public.”

“Sorry, Minnie! Anyway, right before I was rudely awoken by Jisung, Jisung interrupted by gasping and slapping his hand on his heart. “The guy was proposing with his 50 some chickens, and I was crying. Then I was rudely interrupted by Jisung. The best dream ever is now gone. Forever.” Jeongin faked whipping a tear away. 

The ringing of the bell could be heard in the background as the older boys sighed. “Why do I have such boring friends.” Seungmin shook his head.

“Like you have anything better.” Felix spat. “If that’s all you had to say Jisung, why didn’t you just text us. Not make all of us come here?”

“I wanted to try it.”

“Could have come here alone.” Jeongin butted in.

“To do what? Sit here and drink coffee alone, watching people outside. Enjoying other people's company. While I, Jisung sit by himself lonely, in a new cafe doing nothing.” Jisung hung his head in shame.

“Please do hang your head. You could just study, or read a book. Enjoy the silence, not watch people and judge their every move like a freak.” Seungmin shook his head for once more. “What would you do without us Jisung.”

“Be a freak,” Felix said.

“Find different friends. Like I should now.” 

“I love you Jisung!” Felix took ahold of his arms.

“That means nothing from you.”

“Oh my god…”

“Seungmin and I love you also Jisung!” Jeongin said with an open mouth smile.

“Thank you! That means so much more!”

“You say you should get different friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write Hyunin fluff for this fanfic. I have a plan for what I'm aiming toward but I can draft sometimes. Anyway, sorry for the chapters to be short, I'll try to write longer chapters in the future! <3


End file.
